Risks
by TomatoWizard
Summary: Hera's taken by the empire and Kanan is falling apart, he needs to save her but he doesn't want to lose anyone in the process. Will he be able to keep it together and save one part of his life, or loose the other? (I swear the story is a lot better than the summary makes it seem)
1. Chapter 1

Kanan walked around the Ghost, it was dark due to it being night but he found his way around fairly easy. He couldn't tell if it was because of the force, or if he'd been living on the ship long enough he memorized it. Kanan was tired but he couldn't fall asleep, the thought of Hera being in the hands of the empire clouded everything. He hated the thought of her capture being anyones fault but it was. He went into the ship's bridge and sat down in the co-pilot's seat and allowed the memory to replay in his mind, knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer.

There were so many stormtroopers, more than Kanan had thought to be on this part of Lothal. TIEs were everywhere, holding the phantom in place must've been like trying to hold down a frantic lothcat. Hera had given the controls to the phantom to Sabine that way she could go save Ezra who was struggling to get onto the phantom. She jumped out and pushed Ezra up and Zeb pulled him the rest of the way. Hera tried to jump all the way on but she could only get her top half onto the phantom, her legs were still dangling off.

More TIEs came and began shooting at the phantom even more. "We need to go now!" Sabine yelled from the pilot's seat. Kanan had gone up to help her keep the shuttle under control. Zeb shook his head and turned to Hera, "Don't take this personal, we just don't have the time for you to get on." He had kicked Hera off the ship before she could fully pull herself up and yelled, "Go! Now!"

No one had realized that Hera wasn't with them until it was too late. Sabine gave Kanan the controls and began yelling at Zeb. Kanan wanted to join her but he remained silent and flew off towards where the Ghost was hidden. He maneuvered away from the TIEs, barely, Ezra had joined Sabine with the yelling, Kanan was just trying to get back to the ship. He wanted to get back to the ship so he could learn what Hera's fate would be, possibly was. A while later, while watching the Holo news, he learned Hera was alive with major injuries and was going to be taken to a prison as soon as she was better.

Kanan returned to what was happening now. He put his head in his hands, he knew the empire wasn't going to wait for her to heal, or even do anything to help her heal, at this point she's as good as dead. He looked up out the window, the sky was clear as it normally was, the stars shone brightly. Something inside Kanan sparked, he instantly opened the Holonet and searched up 'Hera Syndulla'. There were many results, apparently the event that happened only days ago was more popular than he imagined. He opened one, hoping he'd learn where the empire would be taking Hera, that way he could get her out as soon as possible.

He scrolled through the long articles speaking about all the crimes she did against the empire until he found it. _Rebel Hera Syndulla captured in failed getaway attempt, being taken to an unnamed prison hidden on Lothal. _He thought hard, he wasn't aware there was a prison on Lothal, but yet again he didn't know a lot of things about Lothal. It also didn't help that the prison is unnamed and hidden, yet not knowing about the prison wasn't important right now, saving Hera was. He needed to come up with a good enough plan, one that would give him at least a forty percent chance of success. He began searching up things like, Lothal prison and unnamed prison locations. He didn't get a lot of information but he did get enough, and if that was all he could get so be it, he wouldn't rest until Hera was back here, safe with him. Kanan began running through possible plans in his mind, to get Hera back but none of them were good enough and he didn't want to get the others involved, afraid they might get captured as well.

Then it came to him, he could sneak in somehow, steal one of the guards suits and find Hera. He would say he was taking her to be tested or something partially believable like that and escape with Hera, hopefully she wasn't in too awful of a condition. He then had to come up with a plan to get away from the others without too much question. He yawned loudly and decided it was better to try to get some sort of sleep than to come up with that plan. Kanan walked over to his room, changed into more comfortable cloths and laid down. It took about an hour to fall asleep but once he was asleep it seemed like nothing could wake him except dawn itself.

The next day Kanan awoke early and began on making a plan to distract the others while he went solo on his mission. He decided that he could have them do some seaming pointless chores that would be of use when, or if, got Hera back, and then say he was going out to go meditate and he needed to be alone. Kanan put his normal clothes on and left his room to go and call the others up to the bridge for a meeting. Once everyone arrived he began to explain what they had to do.

"Okay, so I've been thinking, what if someone comes back greatly injured and we aren't prepared?" Kanan said without giving a hint of suspicion.

Sabine leaned against the wall, "They die." she glanced an angry look at Zeb.

Kanan nodded, "That's why I want to be prepared, we'll be doing a mission a little later today, probably at night, and it's pretty dangerous so I'm going to make sure we're prepared for the worse."

Ezra sighed, "And what exactly is this 'dangerous mission'?"

Kanan froze, he hadn't thought anyone would ask that, "Uh, we're going to… uh… raid the imperial academy." he finished coolly

Sabine looked at her feet, "What about Hera? Do we know anymore about her?"

Kanan had to come up with an excuse quickly, "She's… dead." He instantly regretted the excuse he made.

Suddenly the room filled with a sorrowful silence. Kanan didn't want to bring them further into this depression but it was too late to change what he said. Sabine looked like she was about to blow, Ezra just stared down at his feet but he didn't seem as sad, which meant he sensed Kanan's lie. Zeb looked pretty heart broken himself, something Kanan hadn't seen in a long time, even Chopper seemed sad and he's a droid.

Zeb looked around, "So that's why you're being so cautious with this mission."

Kanan nodded, "Yeah, that's why I want you four to go prepare the medical bay for if the worst were to happen, I'm going to go meditate for a little while near the old jedi temple, alone." he looked over at Ezra. "Dismissed." he added

Sabine rushed off first, she clearly wasn't running to the medical bay, but rather her room. Zeb and chopper left rather slowly, Ezra didn't leave at all, but instead he stared at Kanan. Kanan tried to shoo Ezra away but knew that there was no point, he wasn't going to leave until he knew the truth. Kanan wanted to tell him and invite him on his mission but if he lost both Hera and Ezra he wouldn't know how to live with himself. He eventually gave into his padawans staring, due to finding it very uncomfortable.

"Okay, fine, Hera's still alive, what more do you want from me!" he yelled throwing his arms into the air.

"I want to go with you." Ezra said confidently.

Kanan thought for a minute and decided to play dumb, "To meditate? I thought you would find it boring."

"The mission! Look, Kanan you may have fooled them but you're not fooling me, I know you're going to save Hera and I want… I _am _coming with you."

Kanan sighed, "No, you're not, I don't want to lose you too."

"And I don't want to lose you, please, Kanan, just let me come, I won't leave your side." Ezra argued.

"No, you won't leave the phantom. Here's the deal I'll let you come but you'll be in charge of the phantom."

Ezra was about to object but he decided it was better to just stick with what he got, otherwise he might not be able to go on the mission all together. Kanan went to tell Chopper and Zeb that Ezra would be joining his meditation session, deciding It'd be better just to leave Sabine be. He explained to Zeb and Chopper that he need to teach Ezra more about focus so Ezra would be joining him and they didn't seem to care, obviously too busy trying to completely process the news they were given earlier. He felt awful about that but he didn't want to tell them the truth otherwise they might realize what he was really going to do.

Ezra had already started up the phantom, when Kanan climbed inside. He was terrified for the mission ahead but he was more terrified for what would happen if he didn't go through with it. He sighed and sat down in the pilot's seat, he had the shuttle detach from the ghost and fly off. Kanan allowed Ezra steer the ship around as he tried to use the force to locate the 'hidden prison'. It took about thirty minutes of flying for him to find it, but once he found it he immediately set in the coordinates and allowed the autopilot to do the rest. He hadn't been this nervous for a very long time. This was either get back one part of his life, or loose the rest of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan had Ezra hide the phantom two miles away from where he found the prison to keep from bringing any up alarm. Most of Kanan's plan was just getting away from the others, now he must find away to break in without setting off any alarms, it would be impossible for a normal human, luckily being jedi might help at least a little with this. He told Ezra to hold position and went off towards the underground prison. He used the force to find out where the entrance was, he learned it was in the largest rock to the right. He walked over to it carefully and waited for a guard to either go in, or come out. Then Kanan would attack and steal his uniform, which was a lot less awkward seeming when he made the plan.

He waited in silence for about ten minutes until two guards appeared, they were wearing the same thing as any other stormtrooper would but that doesn't matter right now. Kanan came out from his hiding spot and stunned both of them, then dragged them were they couldn't be seen and stole one of the guards uniforms. He grabbed the guards gun and keycard then went inside the prison. It was weird trying to get used to seeing from the stormtrooper helmet, Kanan never really liked having his head shoved into a small bucket. He walked around randomly for a while then moved to one of the prison's computers to find out where they were keeping Hera. _Cell 3109, floor B19._ Kanan didn't know for sure where that was so he had to stay at the computer a while longer to figure out what floor was were and stuff.

Turns out floor B19 was the bottom floor of the right wing, it would make things harder, but not impossible. Before Kanan could close out of what he was doing another stormtrooper came up behind him. Kanan could sense the person staring at him but he didn't turn around until the stormtrooper said something.

"What are you doing? The use of the computers here are limited to keeping records and… tuesdays entertainment." It said with a man's low voice.

Kanan turned around and shrugged, "Sorry sir, first day here, trying to figure out my way around here. It won't happen again sir."

The stormtrooper sighed, "It better not, and maps are over there if you still need one."

Kanan looked over a tub of data pads with maps of the complex on them, and then the large lit up sign saying, _MAPS HERE. _"Oh… I guess I missed that…" Kanan said sheepishly.

The stormtrooper said no more and just walked off over to where his partner was, probably to gossip about 'The new guy'. Kanan grabbed a map and began to work his way around the complex. It was filled with random twists and turns, and the elevator that only went between two floors. The prison was more secure than he'd expected, it was like they were ready for someone to attempt escape every second. He eventually reached floor B18 and began thinking of an excuse to say when someone asks about why he was taking Hera somewhere. He decided he could say he was taking her to be interrogated, plus if anyone didn't believe him he could just try a jedi mind trick.

Once he got to floor B19 he began searching for Hera's cell, 3109. The floor was nearly deserted which made everything easier for Kanan. He searched around and eventually found it. He used his, or whoever he stole the uniform from's keycard to open the door. He opened the door and saw Hera just laying down on the bed, covered in large cut and bruises. Her leg looked swollen and blue which meant it must've been broken, her face however, seemed untouched. She stared at Kanan with a partially angry and partially in pain look, then he remembered he was wearing the stupid helmet. Once he took it off Hera's eyes lit up, she tried to stumble over to him but Kanan met her halfway.

He hugged Hera tightly and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon, she felt cold. She began crying and Kanan comforted her by rubbing his hand up and down her back. She tried to talk but it was incoherent through her sobs. Kanan shushed her and continued trying to calm her down. It was pointless at this point but he continued anyway."Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now. I won't let anything touch you until we're back on the ghost, safe and sound." He said calmly. Hera's crying slowly faded as she began to fall asleep in his arms. He picked her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the cell. Most of all the people who asked him what he was doing believed him, the others were fooled by his mind tricks. Hera woke up about when he got to the floor B7, she moaned from the pain a few times but otherwise she was silent. She hung onto Kanan like a child holds onto their favorite toy.

Kanan was on the floor B3 when he noticed someone who wasn't supposed to be here, Agent Kallus. Kanan tried to rush past before he was noticed but it was no use, if he went too fast people would get suspicious. Kallus turned around and saw the stormtrooper carrying Hera.

"Stop at once!" he yelled.

Kanan froze and turned to face the agent, 'Yes, sir?"

Kallus walked up to him, "Explain what you are doing this instant."

Kanan thought for a minute, then decided to give up the act, "Taking back what's mine."

"I'm… not technically… yours" Hera mumbled.

"I know, it just sounded cool…" Kanan said before running off to the next elevator, holding Hera tight.

"Do not let them escape, we are on lockdown, this is not a drill!" Kallus yelled over the comm.

Kanan was able to get to the floor just below the exit when Kallus cut the power to the elevators. The alarm sounded and then shots were fired from all directions. Kanan took cover behind one of the computers that controlled the prisons door. He leaned Hera against a wall and began firing, then the shots at the computer made it malfunction, allowing all the prison cell doors to open. Suddenly there were angry criminals attacking the stormtroopers with Kanan. He picked Hera back up and began running up the stairs but was stopped by someone he really didn't want to see here, the Inquisitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanan was covered in a wave of fear, this man would end his plan, and what would happen to Ezra? Would he get killed or have to live with Kanan being dead and possibly turn to the dark side. Hera moaned something but Kanan couldn't tell what she said, he put her down at the bottom of the stairs and pulled out his lightsaber. The Inquisitor pulled out his and the two went to war almost instantly. Kanan wasn't messing around anymore, he was going to get out, with Hera. Kanan never seemed comparable to the dark side warrior, the Inquisitor was clearly better trained except now that Kanan was in his 'serious mode' he fought the Pau'an with more strength than normal.

The two fought on, everyone else in the room seemed to stop to watch the epic lightsaber battle between the two. It seemed like even time itself stopped to watch the battle. Kanan would strike and the Inquisitor would block and return with a slash of his lightsaber, Kanan would stop him and so on so forth. Kanan eventually tripped the Inquisitor and tried to run back to Hera but the Inquisitor threw her across the room using the force. Kanan turned back to the Inquisitor who at this point had gotten up, and ran up to him filled with an odd mix of anger and fear. Their lightsabers met before they did however, and the battle continued on.

"Stop!" a strong male voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Kallus, who had finally made it upstairs, holding a blaster to Hera's head. Hera was struggling to get away but it was pointless being in her condition. "Surrender now or I'll shoot!" he said loudly. Kanan was shocked, he turned his lightsaber off, dropped it and put his hands in the air. Only moments after a stormtrooper pulled out a lightsaber and held it to Agent Kallus's neck. Kanan instantly knew who was underneath that suit, Ezra. He smiled and grabbed his lightsaber, hitting the Inquisitor in the head before he could react. He turned it on and ran to join Ezra who was telling Kallus that if he didn't let Hera go he would decapitate him.

Agent Kallus growled and put his hands in the air to show sign of his surrender. Ezra pulled off his helmet and smiled at Kanan. Kanan rolled his eyes and picked up Hera, who was currently unconscious. The three made it to the next floor, thanks to all the angry prisoners creating a diversion. Sadly the next level seemed completely closed off from the outside, and filled with ready to kill stormtroopers. Kanan put Hera back down and pulled out his lightsaber alongside Ezra. The two fought bravely and eventually forced the others to surrender but there was no way to escape. Everything was closed off, even the maps bin thing.

Most of the other stormtroopers left to attend to the problems on the floor below, Kanan waited for the inevitable to happen. He slumped down next to Hera, who was starting to wake up again. Kanan didn't want to watch Hera die, he didn't want to watch Ezra die, and overall he really didn't want to die himself but once the Inquisitor comes up those stairs, then end came with him.

Ezra sat next to Kanan, "Got a plan B?" he asked.

Kanan shook his head, "Not this time, kid"

Hera smiled a little, "I… am… way ahead… of you." The two looked over at the Twi'lek. "I… took… Kanan's comm… and… sent a message… to the… others… they're on… their… way" she explained.

Kanan smiled and hugged her, "You're always thinking ahead, aren't you?"

"Well she has too, you suck at planning… no offence" Ezra said, without sarcasm.

Kanan rolled his eyes, "I'm just glad we might make it afterall."

Hera cuddled up against Kanan, "Thank… you" she whispered.

Kanan put his arm around her, "Anytime… well just, please never get captured again."

Ezra jumped up when he heard the sounds of shots being fired at the door, "They're here!" he exclaimed. Kanan and Hera had heard the noise too, Kanan lifted Hera up carefully and waited for the door to be blasted open. After mere minutes of constant shooting the door was cracked and dented enough to get through. Kanan allowed Ezra to get out first, but he followed closely behind, hold Hera tight. Kanan had assumed that Zeb was flying the Ghost when he saw Sabine run out to greet the three, mostly the half dead Hera.

Kanan suddenly remembered about the phantom that was hidden between two large rocks, but it turned out Sabine returned it already. He brought Hera to the well prepared medical station and laid her down on the bed. He got to work with treating her wounds immediately with the close help of Chopper and Sabine. Kanan wondered what Hera would do to Zeb, or if she'd do anything to him being as he was the one who got her into this mess. Hera groaned in pain as her larger cuts were sewed up. Then the group got to her leg which, from what Chopper had said, was broken in six different places. Sabine carefully reset her leg and allowed Kanan to do the rest.

A while after the three were done tending to Hera's wounds Zeb came in with a look of sorrow, guilt and regret on his face. He walked over to where Hera was laying and immediately got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. Hera was too choked up to say anything but nodded her approval. Zeb got up and hugged Hera lightly, Hera stiffly moved her arms around him as well. It seemed like all that was broken was fixed again, like nothing would go wrong the rest of the day, the rest of the week even.


End file.
